


The Incident

by Stiles_Hale_38



Series: Well This Is New [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Boners, Bruises, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Step-Brothers, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: Derek wasn’t sure what was going on with him. This was insane. He just needed to get laid. Yeah. That was it.*Part of a Series*





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, just kidding I wrote another one.
> 
> Edit: Just created a Tumblr! Please check it out so we can all communicate better and I might (possible maybe who knows) do requests or other fun things!
> 
> Tumblr: Stiles-Halee

"Well this is new." Derek murmured. Technically, this was the second time something like this had happened. 

No, no, no. The first time was totally just because he was watching porn, it was a normal bodily reaction. And this? Well. . . this was just another normal bodily reaction. Because. . . of the position they were in. Yeah. . . that's it.

Derek quickly stood and went to his room, fearing Stiles might come out. He shut his door and sat on his bed, heart pounding. 

This was crazy. This was wrong. What was wrong with him? But he hadn't been alone. He knew what he felt. 

Rubbing his hands on his thighs, Derek huffed. He needed to blow of steam, and while normally he would take a hot shower and. . . well. . . anyways he couldn't do that. He settled for a run instead.

He knew his mother had instructed him not to leave, but she didn't have to know. He was just going for a run, not to do anything bad. 

Quickly, he changed into shorts and tennis shoes as he thought about dead puppies and grandmas to kill his hard on. It worked pretty well, as long as he was able to keep pushing Stiles from his mind.

Quickly going downstairs, he scribbled a note for Stiles or his mom if she came early, and headed outside.

He made a beeline for the woods rather than a paved road. His mother always told him it was dangerous, but it was his favorite place to clear his head.

He ran for a long time, until he felt like his chest was going to explode, then took a seat against a tree. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on slowing his heart beat and listening to the birds around him.

This was crazy. He was being crazy. Stiles was his brother. I mean sure not technically, but, no. No. It was wrong, it was weird. And besides, Stiles was thirteen, and Derek was seventeen. The age difference alone was weird, not to mention Derek didn't even know if Stiles was into guys. Then again, today was sort of an indication.

No. It was probably just the position they were in. That was it. 

Derek thunked his head against the tree, letting the tree bark scrape his bare back. 

They had just gotten back to normal, for about thirty seconds that is. But Derek wasn't going to ignore Stiles again, it almost ruined their relationship, besides, Derek knew that Stiles would just pretend it didn't happen, that's just how he rolled, and Derek was fine with that. In fact, that's how he wanted it.

Yeah. He wouldn't even think about it anymore. Never again. Nope. He was good. He wouldn't think of Stiles under him. Or the way he would squirm. Or his red lips. Nope!

Derek got up again, running back towards the house, trying to clear his head once again. 

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw his mom's car wasn't in the driveway, but froze when he walked through the front door.

He saw Stiles in the living room, watching TV and chewing on his lip.

He turned when he heard the door open, and saw Derek, who was still very sweaty and very shirtless.

"Hey." Derek said, then cleaned his throat.

"Did you go to the gym?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"No, jus went for a run, did you not see my note?" Derek asked, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a water.

"No, didn't look. Just assumed you took off."

Derek chuckled. "My car is still here, couldn't have gotten too far."

Derek hopped over the couch next to Stiles.

"You know mom hates when you do that."

"Mom isn't here now is she?" Derek smirked, draping and arm on the back of the couch.

Stiles swallowed, before he turned back to the TV.

"What are you watching?" Derek asked, though every instinct in him was telling him to flee.

Stiles shrugged. "Just flipping channels honestly."

Derek nodded. "You know mom leaves tonight right?"

"Yeah. You know you still have to drive me around right?" Stiles smirked. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Hey! Mom said you had to!"

"Once again, mom won't be here will she?" Derek smirked.

"I'll tell mom." Stiles crossed his arms.

Derek leaned in really close. "Oh really? I could have sworn you said you would never do that again."

Stiles huffed. "Right. Damn you."

"That's what I thought."

"But still, you promised mom you would. You wouldn't want to disobey your poor sweet mom would you?"

Derek laughed. "Nice try. Still doesn't mean I want to drive you to McDonald's everyday." 

"Derek. I am offended. Do you not know me at all? It would be Dairy Queen."

Derek laughed, ruffling Stiles' hair as he squawked. 

"Hey boys!" Talia called as she walked in, arms full.

"Hey mom!" Both boys called.

"I'm glad to see you guys are getting along. I brought food, hope you're hungry. Who am I kidding, you always are. Pizza for Stiles and I, chicken breast and salad for Derek."

"He lives such a sad life." Stiles said, as he grabbed a piece of pizza before he had even sat down.

Talia laughed as they all sat down.

Stiles liked to make fun of Derek and his working out and eating healthy all the time, but it had clearly paid off, because Derek was ripped and excellent at any sport known to man.

"So what were you guys up to while I was gone?" Talia asked. Derek stopped chewing and Stiles' face went red. 

"Uh. . . Nothing. No, I went for a run." 

"Well I was hoping that was the reason you were shirtless." Talia laughed. 

Derek choked out a nervous laugh.

"Okay. . . well I'm going to finish packing. Derek, you're on dishes when you guys are done."

Talia got up and left, and both of the boys let out a sigh of relief.

They locked eyes and Stiles cleared his throat.

"I'll help you." Stiles said, picking up the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge.

Derek nodded and picked up the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink. 

"I'll wash, you dry?" Derek asked.

"Oh course." Stiles said, rolling up his sleeves. 

Derek was still shirtless and a little embarrassed but it was May, and it was never a problem before so Derek just tried to shrug it off.

Derek began to wash dishes in silence, and wasn’t sure how to fill it.

“So, you have a game coming up right?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah! Yeah. . . Friday.”

“Right.” Stiles nodded. 

“Heard you need my help with some lacrosse stuff?”

Stiles shrugged and he dried plates. “I’m not exactly blood related to you so I didn’t get your freakish athletic ability.”

Derek laughed. “I could help you out you know. You could use some more meat on your bones. Derek pinched Stiles with his wet hand, sloshing water.

“Dude! Ugh! You got me all wet!” Stiles yelled, then grabbed a handful of water and threw it at Derek, soaking his face. 

He looked like a soaking cat and glared daggers into Stiles.

“I know you didn’t just do that.” Derek growled, before slamming Stiles against the counter, trapping him. 

Stiles squeaked. “Please don’t kill me.” This time, Stiles didn’t even try to fight Derek, knowing there was no escape. 

Derek glared down at Stiles, but despite his slight annoyance that he painted as anger, he could feel another reaction occurring. 

He should move. He should move right now. Before Stiles noticed. Or before his mom walked in.

Derek was panting by now and gripped Stiles harder around the waist, hard enough to leave bruises on Stiles’ delicate skin. But Derek wanted that. He wanted to paint Stiles and make him all sorts of colors from his fingers, his mouth. 

Stiles seemed to lean closer, puffing small amounts of air on Derek’s cheek.

Stiles swallowed. “Derek. . .”

Derek leaned closer, only an inch or so away from Stiles’ face.

Footsteps started to approach and the boys heard Talia coming. But neither moved. Neither breathed.

“Derek! Can you come help me?” Talia called from the hallway, still out of sight. 

“Coming.” Derek said. His voice was wrecked, low and scratchy. He cleared his throat and stepped away from Stiles.

Derek looked down at Stiles, and saw how hard he was. He tried to cover himself up, but Derek had already saw. With a smirk, Derek walked out of the kitchen, adjusting himself on the way.

He had made Stiles hard. And he loved it. He wanted to do it again. 

“Sweetie, will you put this suitcase in the car?”

“Of course.” Derek spoke, grabbing the suitcase and heading to his mom’s SUV. He opened the trunk and put it in, then tried to collect himself once he did. 

He headed back inside, stone faced.

Talia was hugging Stiles and telling him to be good.

“Okay boys. I’ll be gone for four days. Which I didn’t exactly want given your recent behavior,” she looked at Derek. “But duty calls. Derek, remember our rules, I will be checking and take care of your brother. Stiles, be good, and don’t annoy Derek too much.”

Stiles sputtered. “Mom!”

Talia laughed and hugged Derek. “Be good. I love you both. Be back soon.”

They walked Talia too her car and watched her pull out of the driveway before heading back inside.

Derek shut the door and the house was eerily quiet and filled with a tension you could almost taste.

“Well uh. I’m gonna watch a movie, you wanna join?” Stiles asked.

Derek knew he wasn’t supposed to ignore Stiles. He promised he wouldn’t. But he also knew that if he had to spend two hours directly next to Stiles, feeling his body heat, hearing him breathing slowly, and watching his reactions, he was going to explode.

“I actually have to catch up on some homework, mom’s orders.” Derek shrugged.

“Yeah, of course. Well, I’ll be down here if you need me.”

Derek nodded and headed upstairs. Of course, he didn’t do any homework. He couldn’t focus. 

What was going on with him? He was being insane. Maybe he just needed to get laid. Yeah, that had to be it. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and shot Paige a text, telling her to be at his place at midnight.

The rest of the night went on forever, Derek was antsy in anticipation, and didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to go down and see what Stiles was up to, but he didn’t want to get himself in trouble.

Eventually, his stomach decided he needed to go downstairs to the kitchen, so he slowly made his way down, hoping to sneak behind the couch into the kitchen without Stiles noticing. 

When he crept down however, he didn’t see Stiles at the couch, though the movie was playing. He walked towards the kitchen, and saw Stiles, standing in the dark, though the full moon shining through the window illuminated his pale skin.

His hands were gripping the counter and his shoulders were tense. Even in the darkness, Derek could see Stiles’ knuckles were white from gripping the counter so tight.

The way the moon was shining on Stiles was doing something to Derek, and he couldn’t help staring.

A quick intake of breath broke Derek’s gaze, and he snapped his eyes to Stiles’.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Stiles said, gripping his chest.

“Sorry. You okay?” Derek asked, stepping closer. Stiles took a step back.

“Yeah fine, just came for some water.” Stiles started to walk around Derek to leave.

“Stiles?” Derek called.

Stiles paused, back still so Derek.

“Yeah?”

Derek smirked, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and walking in front of Stiles.

“You forgot your water.” He pressed it to Stiles’ chest, who almost dropped it in surprise.

“Right.” Stiles nodded. 

Derek hummed. “Time for bed kid.” 

Derek was expecting Stiles to protest, but to his surprise, Stiles nodded frantically, and pushed past Derek to run upstairs.

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned off the TV and headed upstairs himself. As he was walking to his room, he passed the bathroom where he saw Stiles taking off his shirt and he stopped breathing. 

Derek couldn’t help staring. He felt like his heart stopped. He could only see half of Stiles as the door was halfway closed, but it was enough to make Derek’s heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

Stiles turned and Derek’s breath caught again. Stiles had bruises on his hips. Bruises that perfectly fit the shape of Derek’s fingers. Stiles stared into the mirror, running his fingers over the bruises and biting his lip.

Derek didn’t know how to feel. On one hand he felt awful for putting bruises on his brother, but on the other hand he felt. . . almost proud. Like he marked his brother as his own. With those bruises, and knowing that Derek was the one who put them on Stiles, Stiles looked. . . well he looked hot as fuck. 

Derek shook his head, going to his room quickly and shutting the door. God he needed to get laid. He glanced at the clock, and saw it was around eleven. Just a little while longer.

He turned on the TV, but didn’t watch anything. He played with his phone, but didn’t do anything. He ended up just listening to the water run as Stiles took a shower. 

This shower was taking too long. Paige would be here any minute, she had a tendency to run early, especially when Derek sent a very forward text like he had.

He waited another five minutes before he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He stormed over to the bathroom door and was about to knock on it when he heard something. 

It sounded like. . . a whimper. No, a moan. Fuck. That’s what was taking Stiles so long. 

“Derek.” For a moment, Derek froze, thinking he had been caught listening to his younger brother get off, before he realized Stiles had no way of knowing Derek was standing on the other side of the door. 

No fucking way. 

“Derek.” Stiles moaned. Blood instantly rushed to Derek’s groin. He was so fucked. 

Quincy unzipping his fly, Derek dug out his throbbing cock and started to stoke it with a moan. 

He thumped his head against the bathroom door and cringed as he hoped Stiles didn’t hear.

He quickly spit on his hand, and started to stroke his dick quickly. It was dirty and rough, but fuck it felt so good.

“Derek. Fuck.” Stiles moaned out, making Derek stroke faster, mouth open. 

He was getting close, so fucking close so soon.

Derek thought about what Stiles looked like in there. Warm water flowing down his pale skin, his pink nipples, his red lips. His head thrown back as he exposed his long neck. His long fingers around his slender cock as he moaned Derek’s name.

“Derek!” Stiles called loudly, and Derek knew he was cumming. He wished he could hear him stroking himself, wished he could hear his quick breath. He wished he could lick the water droplets off of Stiles and taste his cum, and with that, Derek was cumming into his hand with a groan. 

“Fuck.” He whispered. He stood, panting as he felt like his legs were going to give out.

The water turned off, and Derek quickly zipped himself back up and practically ran to his room.

He even climbed under the covers, as if he was a six year old pretending to be asleep.

He heard the bathroom door open and Stiles shut his own bedroom door, and Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

He was so, so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think? I’m inching towards some action, you have been warned!


End file.
